LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN
by an.el17bedwa
Summary: ADAPTACION. Lo unico que buscaba era una acompañante bilingûe para cerrar un acuerdo importante despues de que su ultima amante lo abandono, pero encontro mas que eso. Mucho mas que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación.**

Prologo:

Edward Cullen necesitaba un traductor que lo ayudara a cerrar un acuerdo negocio muy importante y también una mujer que se hiciera pasar por su novia para mantenerse a salvo y alejado de la esposa acosadora de uno de socios que mostraba excesivo interés por él.

Así que ¿por qué no matar a dos pájaros de un tiro?

A la lingüista Isabella Swan le surgió la oportunidad de ganar una muy buena cantidad de dinero de forma honesta y decente.

Pero cuando conoció al que iba a ser su cliente se dio cuenta que no consideraban el trabajo de la misma forma y que el poderoso brasileño parecía estar interesado en mucho más que su habilidad para hablar diferentes idiomas.

.

.

.

.

**Espero y les guste…**

**17bedwa**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Edward se paseaba por su oficina furioso.

El día había sido un desastre. Aunque claro eso no era nada. Había sido un verdadero caos. Y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el apocalipsis.

Primero por la mañana había comenzado por una taza de café quemado, ni siquiera sabía que algo así pudiera ser posible hasta que su asistente provisional le dio algo negro, aliente y aceitoso.

La había dado un pequeño sorbo y casi lo escupe sobre sus papeles de trabajo. Había revisado su teléfono para ver si tenía llamadas o mensajes importantes y se encontró con que el mismo periodista idiota que lo había estado molestando había consiguió su nuevo número de teléfono. ¡Era privado como el resto de su vida!

Edward valoraba mucho su intimidad. Tanto que evitaba a toda costa salir en público. Vamos hasta viajaba en avión privado. A su muy lujoso apartamento en la quinta avenida solo se podía acceder en ascensor privado. Su casa en el mar. En los Hamptons, estaba vallada y tenía un gran letrero que decía "no pasar".

"Edward Cullen el rey del misterio" se leían en los titulares publicitarios. Era multimillonario y eso parecía ser suficiente para estar detrás de el con cámaras.

Aunque también era un hombre que había llegado a lo más alto de una profesión en la que tener "palancas" significaba el éxito o de lo contrario el fracaso.

Y él no tenía nada de eso.

O sí, pero él no era del tipo que se llevaba en Wall Street. Ni tampoco quería hablar de eso. Lo único que respondía en las entrevistas era lo que se refería a la cara publica de la financiera Cullen, de como con mucho esfuerzo había llegado a convertirse en una empresa tan poderosa y como Edward había alcanzado tanto éxito a la edad de treinta y tres años.

Estaba realmente cansado de que le preguntaran eso que al final opto por dar una respuesta en su última entrevista:

-El éxito- dijo mirando a la conductora y hablando con seguridad y firmeza- es cuando la preparación se encuentra con la oportunidad.

La presentadora confundida había preguntado "¿eso es todo?" y él había contestado lo mismo con firmeza.

-esos es todo- antes de levantarse y pasar por delante de la cámara ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Aunque claro no había añadido que para lograr lo que él hizo no tenía que dejar que nada absolutamente nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Edward frunció el ceño y aparto la silla silla de cuero del enorme y lujoso escritorio do madera para dirigirse hasta el ventanal detrás de esta y sin ver en realidad nada se quedó ahí frente al enorme ventanal que daba al centro de Manhattan.

Volvió la vista a la cuidad y con ello al presente y de nueva a pensar en cómo demonios iba a mantener en firme eso primicia.

Debía de encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Había aprendido la importancia de no permitir que nada se interpusiera entre un hombre y su objetivo años atrás, cuando apenas era un niño de siete años un _menino da rua _sucio y hambriento que vivía en las calles de rio de janeiro.

Recordaba el cómo robaba cartera a los transeúntes, de cuando buscaba y comía de los deshechos de los restaurantes, el cómo solía dormir en los callejones en las bancas de los parques. Aunque uno en realidad no puede dormir ya que estaba siempre alerta a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar.

Pero no toda su vida había sido así de pequeño. Antes de eso él tenía a su madre Elizabeth que era lo único que tenía.

Pero para su mala suerte una noche, su madre había llevado a un hombre a su alcoba y este al parecer no le pareció ya que lo miro con desprecio que tratada de hacerse invisible o como mínimo esconderse muy bien de la mirada de ese hombre, después de haberlo intentado y de que no diera resultado la mirada penetrante de ese hombre lo dejo en paz y se dirigió a su madre y le dijo que no pesaba tener sexo con una prostituta con su hijo mirando.

Después de eso su madre lo había tomado del brazo y lo había sacado cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándolo fuera de la casa.

Él había corrido hasta una de las casas que habían estado abandonadas y ahí se refugió de la tormenta que había empezado a azotar al peligroso vecindario.

Al día siguiente al regresar a casa su madre lo había tomado y lo llevo a las sucias calles de Copacabana alegando que quería que dieran un paseo por haber sido buen niño el día anterior, llegando a un parque lo sentó en una de las bancas y le dijo que fuera buen niño y lo dejo ahí.

No volvió a verla nunca más.

Edward había aprendido a sobrevivir en la peligrosa selva de cemento. A moverse continuamente y a correr cuando veía que aparecía la policía. Hasta que una noche el no pudo correr ya que estaba enfermo, casi delirante de temperatura y deshidratado tras haber vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Y estaba atrapado y condenado.

Pero en realidad no era así.

Aquella noche su vida cambio para siempre.

Aquel día iba con la policía una trabajadora social la que en verdad le gustaba su trabajo llamada Esme Plantt. Se lo llevo a una sede que albergaba a una pequeña fundación donde pensaban en los niños de la calle como verdaderos seres humanos y no como otras que los trataban pero que a animales.

Allí le llenaron de antibióticos y con zumo de frutas y para cuando se sentía mejor y fue capaz de comer le dieron más alimentos de lo que le habían dado en toda su vida. Le bañaron, cortaron su cabello y lo vistieron con ropa que le quedaba grande pero que aun así lo mantenía caliente por las noches.

Edward no era tonto. Era mucho más inteligente de que el mismo había creído. Por el mismo había aprendido a leer y a escribir y aún más sorprendente se enseñó a hacer cuentas.

Devoraba los libros que le dejaban, ponía mucha atención en cómo se comportaban los demás y lo puso en práctica comportándose civilizadamente. Aprendió a hablar correctamente y recordaba que debía lavarse las manos y los dientes. A dar las gracias y a pedir las cosas por favor.

Y más aún aprendió a sonreír.

Y fue lo que más le costó trabajo. Sonreír no formaba parte de su personalidad ni de su pasado pero aun así lo logro y ahora era parte de su presente y su futuro.

Y así pasaron días meses hasta que una pareja norteamericana se pasó por ahí, hablaron con él un rato y lo adoptaron. Ahora tenía una familia.

Pero debió suponer que aquello no duraría.

Sus nuevos padres pensaban que los niños debían obedecer a sus padres sin rechistar y su padre adoptivo trato de enseñárselo a golpes y su madre adoptiva decía que era un poseído por el demonio y le exigía que pidiera misericordia de rodillas. Sin duda unos fanáticos religiosos.

Hasta que finalmente dijeron que nunca lograrían nada con él, rindiéndose de hacerlo a su gusto. Cuando cumplió diez años le llevaron a un enorme edifico gris y lo entregaron a servicios sociales.

Edward se la paso los siguientes ocho años yendo de una casa a otra.

Dos o tres estuvieron bien pero el resto… incluso ahora cerraba los puños con rabia al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar en aquellos lugares soportando todo junto con otros chicos que estaban en su misma situación.

El último lugar en el que estuvo fue tan horrible que la misma noche en que cumplió la mayoría de edad tomo las pocas cosas que tenía, las metió en una mochil vieja que tenía, se las hecho al hombro y se escapó de ahí.

Pero había aprendido la que sería la lección más grande de su vida.

Sabía que era lo que exactamente quería. Respeto. Solo eso. Pero lo significaba todo en una palabra. Pero también sabía que el respeto que se ganaba un hombre con poder y dinero y él quería las dos cosas.

Y para ello trabajo duramente, incluso recogió cosechas de Nueva Jersey durante el verano y realizo todo tipo de trabajos manuales que pudo durante el invierno. Consiguió el diploma de graduado escolar porque nunca había dejado de leer y la lectura llevaba al conocimiento.

Entro a una universidad pública, asistió a clase cuando estaba estaba casi muerto de cansancio y si se le añadían unos modales intachables, la ropa que cubría el cuerpo musculoso y esbelto en que se había convertido. El camino a la cima de pronto se hizo posible.

Más que posible. Era factible.

Y se hizo a la edad de treinta y tres años Edward Cullen lo tenía todo.

O casi pensó con ironía ya que aquel día resultaba ser aun peor y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Se llenó de ira y volvió a recorrer la oficina. Era una mala señal. Él había aprendido contener sus emociones porque era necesario para el éxito. Pero no tan malo como no captar el hecho de que su actual amante estaba viendo de forma realística lo que ella llamaba "la relación"

Para Edward no había sido más que una aventura.

Aunque fuera lo que fuera ahora era un gran desastre. Iba a perder la oportunidad de comprar la empresa de Mike Newton, valorada en veinte mil millones de dólares. Todo el mundo quería comprar los activos de Newton, pero Edward más que nadie. Agregarlos a su inmenso imperio haría que todo su trabajo diera resultados.

Semanas atrás Newton había anunciado que iba a vender sus acciones y que iba a ir a New York. No le envió cartas de propuesta. No lo llamo por teléfono. Mas lo único que hizo fue mandarle una caja de puros habanos. Por qué el ruso salía en cada foto con un puro en las manos, y una tarjeta de visita donde solo había escrito: _cena en el hotel Palace de New York el próximo sábado las ocho._

Newton había mordido el anzuelo.

Habían disfrutado de una agradable cena en un reservado.

Más no hablaron de negocios. Edward sabía que Newton le estaba poniendo a prueba. Comía y bebía abundantemente mientras que el comía con calma casi lentitud y las copas le duraban mucho. Al final de la velada el ruso palmeo el hombro de Edward y le invito a Moscú.

Ahora tras interminables viajes de ida y regreso y arduas negociaciones a través de traductores ya que el ruso apenas y hablaba inglés, Newton estaba de vuelta en New York.

-comeremos juntos de nuevo, con una botella de vodka y después te hare el hombre más feliz.

Solo había un muy grande problema. Newton llevaría a su esposa. Jessica Newton se había unido ellos la última vez que había estado en Moscú. Tenía un rostro bello aunque en gran parte por que estaba alterado quirúrgicamente. Se arreglaba más de la cuenta y sobre todo hablaba inglés con fluidez. Y aquella noche había suido traductora de su marido.

Y también le había puesto una mano en el regazo debajo del dobladillo del mantel de mesa. Además le había sonreído con coquetería cuando lo hizo.

Edward no supo como pero se quitos las manos de encima de esa mujer y sobrevivió a la velada. Y el traductor que él había contratado para esa noche no se dio cuenta de nada y Newton tampoco.

Y ahora el ruso iba a volver a llevar a su mujer aquella noche.

El único escape que tenía ahora era llevar a su amante en turno…

.

.

.

.

Primer capítulo de la historia chicas, dedicado muy especialmente a **rumpelsinki **que fue la primera que envió review ¡espero que te guste!

También gradezco a todas las demás que pusieron esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias.

¡Y FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

17bedwa

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**-**nada de traductores- había afirmado.-los traductores son funcionarios. Pero mejor lleva a una mujer. Aunque mi Jessica se encargara de ti tan bien como de mí.

Edward estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír, no necesitaría los buenos "servicios" de Jessica, tenía un haz bajo la manga.

Se llamaba Heidi Vulturi. Heidi, que había nacido en Italia y estudiado en los mejores colegios sabía hablar ruso con fluidez. Ella era modelo y por supuesto la actual amante de Edward. Y por si fuera poco seria el escudo humano contra Jessica.

Edward gimió frustrado, se acercó a la pared de cristal y apoyo ahí la frente.

Todo era tan sencillo pero, claro nada en la vida es sencillo.

-¿señor Cullen?

Él se dio la vuelta. Su asistente temporal sonrió nerviosa desde la puerta del despacho.

Ella era joven y hacia un café horrible, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que dijera él lo que dijera para que ella se sintiera cómoda, seguía estando aterrorizada por él. Es ese mismo momento parecía que quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y no podían culparla. Edward había dado órdenes precisas de que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-¿qué ocurre Angélica?

-mi nombre es Angela, señor…- la joven trago saliva.- he llamado pero usted no…- volvió a tragar saliva- ha llamado el señor Newton. Le he dicho lo que usted me dijo, que estaba ocupado y me dijo que le avisara que la señora Newton y el podrían retrasarse unos minutos y…

Ella guardo silencio.

-eso ya me lo habías dicho- murmuro crispado- ¿algo más?

-yo solo quería saber… si llamaba al restaurante… para decir que solo serán tres personas- susurro lo último nerviosa.

Oh, eso era más de lo que posiblemente podría aguantar. ¿Es que todo el mundo ya se había enterado?

-¿te he dado órdenes de que lo hagas?

-no por supuesto que no señor, pero pensé que…

-no pienses. Limítate a hacer lo que yo te digo.-

A la joven se le desencajo la mandíbula. Demonios y el que pensaba que podía controlar su enojo.

-no…- Edward suspiro a la vez que se apretaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos.- lamento haberte hablado así Angélica.

-me llamo Angela- repitió ella con voz temblorosa- y no tiene que disculparse señor. yo solo quiero decir que sé que usted está triste…

-No, no lo estoy- dijo el cortándola forzando una sonrisa como cuando era niño- ¿Por qué habría que estarlo?

-pues, es que la señorita Vulturi estuvo aquí hace un rato- volvió a tragar saliva. Es señor Yorkie estaba en mi escritorio y pues no pudimos evitar darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y cuando no pude detenerla y luego entro a su despacho…

-así que tenía público- murmuro Edward entre dientes- ¿y que pasa con los otros trabajadores de otras plantas? ¿También estaban escuchando?

-no lo sé señor, puedo preguntarlo si lo desea-

-lo que quiero- interrumpió él es que no vuelvas a mencionar este asunto nunca más. Ni conmigo ni con nadie. ¿Está claro?

La joven solo asintió temerosa.

Edward se prometió a si mismo que le subiría el suelto a su secretaria habitual cuando regresara de sus vacaciones si le juraba que jamás volvería a dejar su puesto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-claro que sí señor, solo quiera que sepa que lamento que usted y la señorita Vulturi…

-vuelve a tu escritorio-le espeto Edward apretando los dientes- y no me vuelvas molestar si no quieres acabar en recursos humanos cobrando el finiquito.

Al parecer Angélica o Angela, como se llamara se fue aterrada cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Edward se dejó caer en su silla, miro al techo y suspiro largamente.

Fantástico. Dentro de unas horas iba a encontrarse con un hombre que apenas y sabe hablar su propio idioma y con su mujer que solo quería coquetear con el descaradamente.

No tenía traductor, y ahora su vida privada era tema de todos sus trabajadores.

Pero… ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Heidi había montado todo un espectáculo, exigiendo saber quién era esa "rubia tonta" mientras le aventaba una foto casi en la cara. Al parecer lo había visto en internet en alguna página de cotilleos.

A Edward solo le vasto verla de reojo para saber que era un montaje. Era un excelente montaje ya que la "rubia tonta" parecía estar sobre él.

Edward había sonreído divertido levantando la cabeza para decirle lo que esa fotografía era. Pero al parecer Heidi no se la pondría fácil ya que vio sus ojos fríos, la línea dura en que se había convertido su boca y de pronto los detalles mínimos tuvieron valor.

La "pequeña" cosmetiquera de Heidi que había en un cajón de su armario. Los vaqueros y la sudadera que había dejado a un lado de los maquillajes junto con unas zapatillas deportivas. Para poder volver a las siete de la mañana a su casa en taxi sin levantar sospechas.

"soy un grandísimo estúpido" se dijo enojado a si mismo. A ella no le importaba el que dirán. Además a la mitad de las mujeres de Manhattan se subían a taxis a primera hora del día con la misma ropa del día anterior.

A lo mejor era más obvio que podía contar con los dedos se una sola mano la veces que Heidi o cualquier otra mujer había dormido con él una noche entera

Él no era partidario de eso. El sexo solo era eso. Solo sexo el sueño, sueño. Una se hacía con una mujer y la otra solo.

-¿te parece divertido haberme puesto los cuernos?- Heidi se había puesto en jarras- estoy esperando un explicación para perdonarte.

Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir se dijo Edward ahora enojado. Se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y la miro duramente.

Ella podía ser alta pero él lo era mucho más con su metro noventa.

-yo no engaño-murmuro fríamente.-y tampoco doy explicaciones. Y menos a ti.- prosiguió cruelmente.- y no necesito tu perdón.

Ella se quedó muy quieta con una clara mueca de dolor, lo que para Edward supuso un avance. Y entonces con toda la indiferencia posible le explico con calma como era las cosas entre ellos. Ellos solo había disfrutado de una aventura, nada más.

Ella dolida y furiosa le había gritado en italiano que sin duda no era un cumplido y había salido hecha una furia del despacho.

No pasa nada, se trató de consolar Edward. De hecho hace tiempo que debería de haberle dicho adiós. Pero entonces se impuso la realidad.

La famosa cena. Mike Newton. Su esposa. Solo por un momento de delirio pensó en ir tras Heidi y preguntarle si eso significaba que no iba a ir con él a la cena para protegerlo.

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky escoces de malta.

Maldición. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a una mujer hermosa capaz de hablar ruso con fluidez y se hiciera pasar por amante?

-se…señor Cullen.

-maldición- murmuro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Angela estaba temblando. A su lado maldita sea, se encontraba Erick Yorkie. Edward le había contratado hace unos meses. Él era brillante e innovador. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si no habría algo más de él que a simple vista.

O tal menos.

Lucas giro la cabeza. La "como se llamara" dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. Él lo miro con frialdad y Erick ni se encogió.

-más vale que valga la pena.

Erick ahora si palideció, pero se mantuvo firme. Edward no pudo evitar admirarlo por eso.

-señor creo que cuando escuche lo que le vengo a decir…

-dilo y sal de aquí.

Yorkie aspiro con fuerza.

-esto no es fácil- volvió a tomar aire- se lo que ha ocurrido entre usted y la señorita Vulturi. Pero no estoy para hablarle de eso.

-más te vale.

-bueno… se suponía que ella iba a acompañarlo a la reunión- explico atropelladamente-el lunes por la mañana menciono que Newton no quería traductores profesionales, así que hablarían a través de su mujer y…

-ve al grano.

-conozco a alguien que habla ruso con fluidez.

-tal vez no escuchaste bien todo lo que dije.- dijo Edward con frialdad- Newton no quiere que haya ningún funcionario presente en la cena. Y un traductor lo es.

-Denaly puede fingir que es su pareja.

Edward torció el gesto.

-no creo que consiga hacerle creer al ruso que de pronto me gustan los hombre.

-Denaly es mujer, señor. Una mujer preciosa y también es inteligente. Y habla ruso.- dijo esperanzada Erick- su nombre es Tania.

Edward de pronto se sintió esperanzado. Pero entonces se enfrentó a la realidad. ¿Una mujer que no conocí para una velada tan importante como aquella? No. De ninguna manera.

-olvídalo.

-podría funcionar señor.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-este es un acuerdo importante de veinte mil millones de dólares, Erick. No me voy a arriesgar a que esta mujer lo ponga en peligro.

Yorkie rio. Y Edward entorno los ojos.

-¿qué es lo gracioso?

-nada señor- paro de reír abruptamente.- conozco a Tania desde hace años. Es exactamente lo que necesita para esta situación.

-¿Por qué habría de decir si?

-porque somos viejos amigos. Lo haría como un favor.

No podía hacerlo. Ese acuerdo millonario no podía depender de un hombre gustoso por el vodka y una mujer que tenía más manos que un pulpo y después otra mujer que no conocía.

Imposible. E imposible dejarlo pasar.

-de acuerdo- dijo bruscamente-llámala y dile a…

-Tania. Tania Denaly.

-Tania. Dile que la recogeré a las siete y media. ¿Dónde vive?

-ella se reunir con usted señor- dijo rápidamente Erick.

-entonces, en ese caso. En el vestíbulo del Palace. Al diez para las ocho- así tendrían tiempo de pagar el taxi de la mujer y de despedirla si no era lo que esperaba.

-dile que se vista de manera apropiada. Puede hacerlo ¿verdad?

-sí señor

-y por supuesto dígale que le pagare por su tiempo disponible. Digamos unos mil dólares por toda la velada.

Se dio cuenta de que Erick contenía una carcajada. Edward pensó con frialdad que si no funcionaba lo despediría.

-muy bien señor- le extendió la mano- buena suerte.

Edward al ver la mano extendida reprimió una mueca de repugnancia y la acepto.

.

.

.

Erick regreso a toda prisa a su propio despacho antes de sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

-Tania, cariño. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Él se lo explico rápidamente. Ella no era de las que hablaban mucho, pero tampoco los hombres le pagaban por ello. Cuando termino de explicarle ella suspiro.

-a ver si lo entendí. Dices que un tipo…

-no es un tipo cualquiera, es Edward Cullen. Es multimillonario.

-¿le has dicho que tendré un cita con él?

-si pero no ese tipo de citas. Es un cena de negocios y tienes que traducir- Erick se rio suavemente- supongo que el sacar tu título en lenguas cirílicas va a servir de mucho y por fin lo vas a ejercer.

-cuanto dices que va a pagar.

-mil dólares-

Ella se rio.

-ya sabes mi tarifa. Son diez mil por noche. Pero hare un descuento especial. cinco mil.

-cielos, ¿por una cena?

-y por supuesto si el señor Cullen quiere algo más era la habitual.

Erick se rasco la cabeza.

-si quiere algo más que negocie contigo.

Tania se rio entre dientes.

-eres un zorro. No le has dicho lo que soy. ¿Quieres que se muera de un paro cardiaco?

-quiero que me deba una- aseguro Erick en tono súbitamente frio.- y así será, salgan como salgan las cosas.

-estupendo. De acuerdo ¿Cuándo va a ser esto?

-creí que te lo había dicho. Es esta noche en el vestíbulo de Palace al diez para las ocho.

Tania guardo silencio. Estaba muy bien ir a cenar, hablar ruso un rato y fingir que era pareja de él señor Cullen, un tipo duro, sexy y atractivo de Wall Street. Y mejor si se alargaba la velada.

Era muy tentador. El problema era que ya tenía una cita para aquella noche con un magnate petrolero texano que venía a la ciudad una vez al mes como un reloj. Tenía que haber una manera de…

-¿Tania?

Y la había. Podría conseguir cuatrocientos cincuenta sin hacer nada más que una llamada.

-si- respondió bruscamente- muy bien.

Colgó, busco en su agenda móvil u marco un botón. Una voz femenina contesto. Parecía que tenía prisa.

-¿Bella? Soy Tania, la del seminario Chejov. Escucha tengo un trabajo de traducción para el que no tengo tiempo y he pensado en ti.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan utilizo la cadera para cerrar la puerta de la cocina y sujeto el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro, dejo las bolsas de la compra para poder liberar una mano y cerrar tres pestillos de puerta.

Si, ella recordaba a Tania. Una chica alta y bonita.

-¿un trabajo dices?

-así es. Uno poco habitual. Implica cena.

A Isabella le rugió el estómago. No tenía nada el estómago desde la mañana. Andaba corta de dinero.

-como supuesta novia de un tipo rico.

-¿Cómo?

-como te dije es una cena. Te encuentras en el vestíbulo del hotel Palace con ese guapísimo hombre de negocios y finges ser su novia. Hay otra pareja y ellos son rusos. Tu novio no habla ruso y tú cariñosamente le traduces.

Isabella se quedó muda, se quitó su ondulada melena de la cara y abrió los ojos como gacela.

-gracias pero no.

-cien dólares.

-Tania, yo…

-doscientos. Y la cena. Luego se acabó la noche y te vuelves a tu casa con 200 dólares en la bolsa. Aunque por supuesto que no vas a llevar vaqueros.

-pes no hay nada que decir, porque no tengo.

-yo tengo una talla treinta y seis. ¿Tú?

-también. Pero...

-y treinta y siete de zapatos. ¿Verdad?

-si, pero sinceramente.

-trecientos- la interrumpió- y voy de camino. Vestido, zapatos, maquillaje. Va a ser muy divertido.

Respiro hondo, solo tenía que pensar que ser lingüística podía convertirse en trescientos dólares para el alquiler del departamento.

Le dio su dirección a Tania ante de colgar.

Durante horas trabajaron en su aspecto hasta que Tania por fin l giro de la silla. Parándola frente al espejo.

-cenicienta- rio Tania- oye una última cosa. ¿De acuerdo? Deja que ese tipo piense que eres yo. Veras, el amigo que me pidió el favor le dijo que era yo y será más fácil que así lo crea.

Bella volvió mirarse. Un carísimo acondicionador hizo que su castaña cabellera brillara. Sus ojos chocolate, resaltaban con las sobras que le había puesto. Tenía los labios de un delicado rosa y sus mejillas ya no lo necesitaban ya que solitas se coloreaban. El vestido azul profundo mostraba más una pierna que otra. Llevaba puestas unas sandalias negras de tacón en aguja y se preguntó si sería capaz de caminar con ellas.

No parecía ella misma y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Tania, no puedo… yo…

-vas a encontrarte con el dentro de media hora.

-no, de verdad esto no está bien. Mentir, fingir que soy tu, que soy la novia de ese tan Edwin Cullen…

-Edward- la corrigió Tania con impaciencia.- de acuerdo quinientos

Bella se quedó muda.

-¿quinientos dólares?

-se acaba el tiempo. ¿Sí o no?

Isabella trago saliva. Y dijo lo único que podía decir.

-Sí.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reviews?**

**Anel17bedwa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward volvió a casa, se ducho y se cambió la incómoda ropa de oficina por otra igual de incomoda. Camisa blanca, corbata azul y traje gris. Relajado pero al mismo tiempo formal. Hora lo único que le faltaba hacer era respirar hondo, rogar al cielo que todo saliera bien y calmarse todo lo que pueda.

El hotel estaba entre la Quince y Madison y él vivía en la Quinta Avenida, a solo un par de manzanas de ahí no llevaría el coche ya que resultaría ridículo además de que como lo sabía cualquier neoyorquino, caminando era la forma más rápida de cubrir cualquier distancia.

Además ir caminando le daría la oportunidad de tener más tiempo para pensar y para calmar su furia. Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, pero aun así el solo era responsable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Había cometido el enorme error de no darse cuenta de que Heidi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su aventura fuera más haya.

El lujoso y elegante hotel estaba abarrotado. Edward encontró un lugar relativamente despejado que le ofrecía una buena vista a la entrada y luego consulto su reloj. Eran las siete cuarenta y cinco. Por si a Tania Denaly se la había ocurrido llegar antes miro a su alrededor en busca de una mujer de unos veinte y pocos años, alta de cabello rubio tan como la había descrito Erick Yorkie.

-su cuerpo no se le pasara inadvertido- le había dicho por teléfono hacia una hora cuando lo llamo para darle una descripción.- es una auténtica muñeca y esta como si hubiera estado hecha para la acción. Usted me entiendo.

Edward apretó los labios. No le gustaba el tono cada vez más zalamero de Yorkie y además de todo no le interesaba que tipo de relación llevara con ella que a decir verdad parecía muy íntimo. No le interesaba siempre y cuando tuviera un aspecto adecuado y que se hiciera pasar por su pareja además de que hablara ruso, de ahí se sentiría satisfecho.

Al ver alrededor se dio cuenta de que había muchas mujeres en el vestíbulo y que la mitad de ellas calzaban con la descripción que le habían dado, pero no estaban solas. Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño al volver a consultar su reloj y darse cuenta de que eran las ocho menos cinco minutos, sintió como se le tensaba la mandíbula. Una cosa era que los Newton dijeran que iban a llegar tarde y otra muy distinta el consentir que ella llegara tarde.

De pronto una mujer entro al vestíbulo. Estaba sola. Edward sintió una llama de esperanza hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía ser la mujer que esperaba, esa mujer era todo lo contrario a como la habían descrito. Tenía el cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura y unos ojos que desde su posición podría decir que eran oscuros y no los azul profundo que le habían dicho.

Ella era simplemente perfecta, era un poco pequeña, no debía medir más de un metro setenta pero aun así seguía siéndolo.

Edward torció el gesto. Estaba ahí para cerrar un importante acuerdo millonario. Además pasaría mucho tiempo para que reconsiderase volver a salir con alguna otra mujer. El asunto de Heidi le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca.

Alzo de nuevo la vista hacia esa impresionante mujer a pesar de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse con que ella también lo miraba fijamente. Sus miradas solo se cruzaron un instante pero Edward sintió algo parecido a un nudo en el estómago para nada desagradable. Edward dio un paso adelante pero ella aparto la vista.

Edward se pasó la mano por su cobrizo cabello y volvió a mirar la hora. Era la hora en punto. Su mente rápidamente maquino. Podía llamar a la suite de los Newton, fingir una enfermedad repentina. Rápidamente deshecho esa idea. Ese era el camino fácil, además que él quería dejar las cosas arregladas aquella noche.

Lo que iba a hacer era ir a cenar con los Newton solo, dejar que Jessica Newton hiciera de traductora e ignorar su mano en su regazo y…

-disculpe, señor…

-¿sí?- gruño Edward dándose la vuelta para ver a quien le había tocado el hombro.

Entonces, en ese instante se arrepintió del tono de voz que había empleado. La hermosa e impresionante castaña con los ojos, que ahora podía ver eran de un hermoso color chocolate, estaba frente a él.

De cerca era aún más adorable de lo que le pareció de lejos.

Era una mujer al acecho. Había muchas en Nueva York, pero no estaba interesado. Nunca había pagado por tener relaciones sexuales y nunca lo haría, aunque eso significase no tener a ese manjar de mujer que tenía delante.

-yo… me preguntaba… si usted…si usted…

-no.

Ella dio un respingo y palideció. Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y de algo más que no identifico. Pero lo ignoro.

-mire, usted es muy guapa-"impresionante diría yo" pensó ara sus adentros- me halaga que quiera tomar una copa conmigo, o cenar, o lo que sea…

-no-le interrumpió ella.- no es eso lo que…

-he quedado con alguien. ¿De acuerdo? Es un asunto de negocios. Así que su tiempo ha terminado. Buenas noches.

Aquellos bonitos ojos achocolatados lo miraron con frialdad.

-tienen usted un muy interesante concepto de usted mismo ¿verdad?

Edward alzo las cejas.

-eh, yo no soy quien…

-yo no estoy interesada en ninguna copa, ni una cena- la mujer se puso recta- de hecho preferiría tomar algo con _Bob Esponja_ antes de con un ególatra y majadero como usted.

Edward parpadeo sorprendido y rio a pesar suyo.

-tiene mucha razón. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Estoy de mal humor pero no tengo por qué cargarlo con usted. ¿Tregua?- pregunto levantando la mano.

Ella vacilo. Pero después sus apetecibles labios se curvaron en una muy bonita sonrisa. Le estrecho la mano y Edward sintió como una corriente eléctrica.

-tregua.

Edward sonrió.

-bien, mire de verdad este es un mal momento. ¿Por qué no le dejo mi numero? Me llama mañana. – Lo pensó mejor y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro- o mejor aún deme su número telefónico…

La castaña retiro la mano.

-no me está escuchando.- su voz volvía a ser fría.- no estoy ligando con usted. También estoy aquí por un asunto de negocios. Tengo que encontrarme con un hombre. Igual que usted.

-¿qué aspecto tiene ese hombre?

-ese es el problema, no lo sé. Supongo que mediana edad. Debe ser feo y gordo y…. ¿Por qué me mira así?

-¿Cómo se llama ese tipo?

-no creo que sea asunto suyo- dijo levantando la barbilla.

-¿será por pura casualidad… solo por casualidad Edward Cullen?

Ella abrió lo boca.

-oh por Dios… oh por Dios…

Edward sonrió divertido.

-no me diga… usted es ¿Tania Denaly?

-usted tiene razón.- dijo recuperando la compostura- no puedo serlo pero lo soy.

¿Él era Edward? ¿Ese tipo alto y de cabello cobrizo totalmente espectacular? Se había fijado en el desde que había entrado al hotel. Y no había sido la única que reparaba en él.

Todas las mujeres del vestíbulo tenían un ojo pegado a él. Unas discretas y otras descaradas pero al fin y al cabo miradas. Pero quien no, era el hombre más guapo de ahí y lo mejor era que estaba solo mirando a la puerta. Esperando a alguien.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía la vista clavada en ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre. Así se había sentido desde que había salido de su departamento. El tener que vestirse y asumir la identidad de otra mujer y hacerse pasar por novia de un hombre…

-tendrías que haber estado aquí desde hace veinte minutos- espeto el un tanto molesto.

-lo sé. Y lo siento, pero el trafico…

-hubiera preferido tener un poco más de tiempo para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y tener una estrategia…

A decir verdad Isabella ya le conocía un poco. No era rico, era inmensamente rico. No era guapo, sino impresionantemente guapísimo. Encantador cuando lo quería y frío cuando lo necesitaba.

Y era el tipo de hombre que le gusta a su madre. Aunque no tan ricos.

Pero si con demasiado dinero, demasiado poder y demasiada… arrogancia.

Bella nunca lo había entendido. Reneé su madre, era muy lógica e inteligente en todo. Tenía que serlo para poder criar a una hija sola sin dinero. Pero se enamoraba una y otra vez del mismo tipo de hombre. Lo único bueno que había salido de aquellas relaciones era que ella había aprendido de los errores. Evitaba a los chicos iguales en el colegio.

Entonces ¿qué hacía ahí? No podía seguir adelante con eso. No podía fingir que era la novia de Edward Cullen, ni de nadie más en un ambiente como aquel.

-señor Cullen- lo llamo rápidamente.- creo que he cometido un error.

-estoy de acuerdo. Pero las personas con las que he quedado aun no aparecen por lo que creo que tenemos tiempo…

-no debería estar aquí. No soy… no lo voy a hacer bien.

-lo harás estupendamente.

Tenía un tono desesperado. ¿Cómo podía un hombre así estar desesperado? Solo faltaba que tronara los dedos para que todas las mujeres de ahí hicieran lo que quisiera. Vale, tenía que traducir. Eso sí podía hacerlo, pero no podía hacerse pasar por su novia.

-puedo traducir esta noche. Pero lo demás…

-lo demás es la parte más importante de esto.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué es más importante, que me haga pasar por su novia?

-no solo eso- el apretó los labios-. Mi amante. Tenemos que dar un sentimiento de intimidad, Tania. ¿Lo entiendes?

Isabella parpadeo. De acuerdo, su nombre aquella noche era Tania.

-pero ¿Por qué?- insistió ella.- esto es una cena de negocios…

Para su sorpresa, las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron rojo.

-bueno, el hombre con el que tengo que cerrara el negocio tiene una esposa. Esa mujer es por decirlo así… muy segura de sí mima. Agresiva, digamos. Cundo quiere algo, va por ello. – su sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

-¿v por usted?

-se podría decir que si- reconoció.-por eso cuento con tu presencia para evitarlo.

Ella trago saliva.

-señor Cullen…

-Edward.

-Edward no puedo… no hay forma de que yo…

-¡diablos!- miro por encima de ella, quiso voltearse pero la mano de Edward en su hombro lo evito.

-¿qué ocurre?

-no. Sigue mirándome. Son los Newton, la pareja con la que hemos quedado. Vienen hacia aquí.

-esto no está bien, señor Cullen.

-por todos los cielos, llámame Edward. ¡Edward! Los amantes no se tratan de usted.

-pero yo no soy tu amante, y no quiero que nadie piense que…

-¡Edward!

Una mano regordeta le dio una palmada en el hombro a Edward. El dueño de la mano también era regordete, pensó Isabella. Tenía los ojos pequeños, la nariz grande y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mike.-le saludo Edward-. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Mike Newton dirigió la vista hacia Isabella.

-ah, esta es tu mujer.

-no.-contesto Isabella-. Yo soy…

-sí.-la atajo Edward con una risotada que no tenía ninguna presión de sus dedos sobre su piel cuando la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura.-pero es una de esas mujeres liberadas, Mike, ya sabes. Le enfada cundo la llaman "mi mujer". –Miro a Isabella-. ¿No es así, cariño?

¿Había una nota de desesperación en la voz de Edward? ¿Un brillo de agobio en sus ojos verdes? Bien, él solito se había metido en esto.

-¡Edward!

Una mujer salió por detrás de la abultada figura de Mike. Basto solo una mirada para que Isabela se diera cuenta de todo. Jessica Newton era espectacular. Claro espectacularmente quirúrgica. Pero sin lugar a dudas era una leona rondando a Edward.

-Edward cariño, que alegría volver a verte.

-Jessica- Edward apretó con ms fuerza a Isabella contra él.- me gustaría presentarte a mi…

-¿Cómo estás?- interrumpió la gata sin apartar los ojos de él.

Sonriendo y batiendo las pestañas, se hacer a él. Rozando sus senos contra Edward.

-un beso cariño. Ya sabes que así es como los rusos saludamos a los viejos amigos.- sonriendo se puso de pintillas y rodeo el cuerpo de Edward con los brazos.

Edward protesto sutilmente, pero dio lo mismo. No iba a detenerse ante nada. O si, pensó Isabella antes de clavarle el tacón de lleno en el pie a Jessica.

La rusa grito y dio un paso atrás. Isabella le dirigió una mirada de perversa inocencia.

-Dios mío, ¿te pise? ¡Cuánto lo lamento!- Isabella ocupo el lugar que Jessica dejo libre y la miro.

Deseo haber llevado una cámara, la expresión de la "gata", valía oro. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

-Edward, cielo; estoy encantada de conocer a tus amigos, pero ¿qué hay de la cena?- sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó todavía más a Edward.- estoy muerta de hambre, amor.

Isabella observo como una gama de emociones le inundaron la mirada a Edward cuando la sorpresa dio paso a la alegría… y luego a algo más oscuro y mucho más peligroso. Edward la estrecho entre sus brazos. Ella le puso los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Edward.

-Sí-. Susurro él.- yo también tengo hambre.

No estaba hablando de comida, eso era más que claro. Isabella sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿En qué omento Edward había vuelto a tener el control del juego?

-señor Cullen- dijo ella.- quiero decir Edward…

Ella se sonrojo ante su metida de pata.

-Aquí no cariño, sabes que solo jugamos a los roles cuando estamos solos…- le murmuro el lo suficientemente alto para que sus acompañantes lo escucharan.

-lo siento.- dijo ella.

Él se rio, inclino la cabeza y de un momento a otro tomo posesión de sus labios bien formados entre los suyos…

.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews? **

**Xoxo**

**Anel17bedwa**


End file.
